


Summer Lovin'

by majestic_ishere



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Birthday Party, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Crime Fighting, Crime fighting team, Cute Couples, Drinking Games, F/M, Family Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Romantic Fluff, Siblings, beach party, bruce is a dad, healthy competition, rental houses, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_ishere/pseuds/majestic_ishere
Summary: A sequel to Runaway, when the boys are older, the siblings and their ~special friends~ go on a fun beach trip for Sammy's birthday.  As always with the Gotham kids, there is never a quiet moment in the entire house, and of course - interesting events ensue.





	1. The House on the Beach

“Just shut up, okay?”  He says, barely looking over his shoulder and focusing on the road.  His hair is mostly gray now, but he somehow keeps his energy, and it’s always like he could still be forty.  Of course, when he was forty, he was quite beaten down and exhausted looking all the time, so maybe that’s not the best reference for Dad.  “Mom and I are going to stay for the day and then we’re heading back home tomorrow morning.  Dick expressed some interest in stopping by, making sure you kids aren’t getting yourselves into too much trouble, and said he would try to drag (probably physically) Jay and Tim along too.”

“I mean, everyone knows that boy needs more sunshine.”  Says Mom, from the front seat.  She’s got her own gray going in her hair, but she still looks regal and respectful no matter how old she gets.  She doesn’t seem to feel the same level of connection as a parent to the older boys as Bruce does.  Maybe because Bruce adopted them before they were married.  To be honest, I don’t even know if my parents are even married, my mom wears several rings all over her fingers and my dad has a rule.  He never wears any type of jewelry or bracelet on his hands.  And of course especially not his neck.  I think it could be a PTSD thing, but most likely so villains can’t tell if Batman has any emotional attachments.  I don’t really ask him much about his past, he gets scary if you overstep boundaries.  

“Hey Dad, Asher is going to meet us there by the way.”  I say, leaning up closer to the front seat.  He tenses.

“You didn’t tell even me Asher was going.”  He says, his gravelly voice getting dangerously close to his ‘villain voice’.  

“Well yeah, because then you could have not let me go.”  Speaking of overstepping boundaries…

“Whatever, you guys are old enough I really shouldn’t be dictating your lives.”  Wow, that went _way_ better than it should have.  I look over at Jessie, she feels it too.

“Wow, vacation Dad is way cooler than regular Dad.”  He just grunts when Jessie points it out.  Mom chuckles in the front seat, and our friends are wisely quiet in their far back seats.  

* * *

When we get there Jessie, Casen, Gwen and I squeeze out from the car and attempt to unload our stuff.  We’ll be staying at a vacation rental house on a lake.  There are two small parking spots just off the road next to a rustic-looking mailbox.  A couple feet away from the cracked concrete is a steep decline.  Grasses overflow onto the concrete, and it flows down the steep earth and lead straight up to some stepping stones leading in front of the house.  The wiry grasses peter out the closer to the house they get, leaving the bright sand exposed.  There’s a small path leading down the hill with what looks like what used to steps, covered in years of sand and worn down by time.  Once you get down to the stepping stones leading haphazardly to the front door, you can make out the rest of the little yard.  Not much over to the right, it just leads off to some paths in the thinly forested woods.  Over to the left however, there’s a big sandy space, shaded by nearby trees, that leads to another, smaller sandy area.  The perfect place to put a hammock.  Out of the first open area leads a pretty wide path down to the lake.  It wound around a little bit, finding the best place through the dunes and grasses, there were quite a few trails actually, all of them seemed to have their own mind and no idea where to go.  Wedged in between two trees were two flat planks, creating a two-layered makeshift table.  The lower plank was resting on a third, which was wedged into the ground on an angle and resting against one of the small trees.  

The house itself was nice enough, but it could use a few repairs here and there.  The porch is just big enough to fit one old rocking chair, and some of the boards are a little bit sketchy.  Luckily, the inside of the house it a lot nicer than the outside.  The floors are all wooden and polished.  The rightmost wall is taken up by the staircase that leads to the second floor.  The second floor doesn’t take up the entire floor, and there’s a railing preventing any poor sap from falling down to the first floor.  The open area of the second floor holds a pool table (with some sticks off to the left) and a bar to the back wall.  On the left a small, rickety staircase leads to a short third story bedroom.  Underneath that is a door that leads to another bedroom, both rooms had queen beds in the middle, and to the right is yet another bedroom, occupied by two twin beds.  A floor down under the room to the right was the master bedroom with a king sized bed and its own bathroom.  In the hallway that leads to the master is the only other bathroom in the place.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post some more, depends. Do you like the new time frame? I personally like writing them older, but let me know your thoughts!


	2. We're Gonna Sherlock Holmes This Bitch

“Ok, whose is this?”  I say, while Asher is holding up the offending object.  “Jessie?”

“Why the hell would you look at me first?  Put the thing down, you don’t know whose sperm that is.”   She says, her nose crinkling.

“You’re probably the only two who use condoms in our friend group.”  I try to explain.

“Are you saying I don’t practice safe sex?”  Cries Sandy.

“Why don’t you guys?”  My sister accuses.  “Shouldn’t you, even if there’s no chance of getting pregnant, there’s still a chance of STDs and stuff.”

“We both got tested, and we’re safe so they’re not really all that needed.”

“Oh God, what if it’s from your parents?!?”  Yells Casen.

“They’re kinky and all that but they’re not really the-”  She starts, only to get cut off.

“They’re what now?  Jessie?”  She just takes an extra breath and looks sad.

“Whatever,”  she composes herself again “I mean have you seen how concerned Mom is for the environment?  She would never let our dad leave his little baby Bruces out on the beach.”  

“No, let’s get back to the part where you know about Mom and Dad’s sex life.”

“How about we don’t.”  She says, blushing and looking incredibly awkward.  The two siblings continue their bickering in the background and Gwen notices Sandy and Casen seeming to have a mental conversation.  They notice her look, and stop.  She just nudges him with her elbow.

“Ok guys, confession time.  It’s mine.”  Says Casen, standing up and adjusting his clothes nervously.  

“Nice joke Casen but we’re actually trying to figure this out.”  Says Jessie, coming closer and trying to inspect it, as if that would solve everything.  

“It might not even belong to one of us, maybe it’s older from someone else.”  Gwen mused, rejoining the conversation.

“Sammy probably put his jack in there and decided to blame it on someone else.”  Says Jessie, folding her arms.

“Guys, I’m serious.  I’m sorry I left it out there, let me just throw it away and forget about it.”  He says, arm folded and more flustered than nervous now, not receiving the reaction he expected.

“Yeah right who are you fucking out there?”  Gwen said accusingly.  He just swipes the thing and exits the room quickly.  A long silence waits, and then Sandy stands up.

“It was me.  We wanted to keep it a secret-”

“Say wHAT now!” Exclaims Gwen, and then she crinkles up her nose in disgust.  “Ew, God.  Nevermind, I preferred it when it was mystery cum.”  Asher’s face goes white and he runs to the bathroom, clutching his wrist like his hand was burned and he was rushing to the hospital.  

* * *

“Yeah, we like to fuck gender norms and each other.”  Casen says, looking oddly proud of himself, folding his arms over his chest.

“Do people normally say ‘fuck gender norms’ or is it ‘say fuck  _ you _ ’ to gender norms’?”  She mused

“How about we like to say ‘fuck you’ to gender norms and each other.”  Sandy revised, snuggling herself even farther into his side.

“We don’t say ‘fuck you’ to each other  _ that  _ often.”  Casen busted in, looking down at her with a sickly sweet smile.  Wow, gross.

“Fuck you.”  She says, turning to him.  “Do you even pay attention to our conversations?  Do you even hear me when I’m talking?” Her face is hard for a few seconds and he shifts nervously, thinking she was serious for a split second.  But then she breaks with a giggle, nuzzling his side.  He looks like he wants to go for her lips, but then they break apart, and fidget awkwardly.

“Wow, you guys really don’t do the whole PDA thing, do you?”  Says Asher, seemingly more comfortable around the group now.  He pulled me onto his lap, and I tried to protest, but not too strongly.  “I could teach you a thing or two.”

“Asher you’ve had too much to drink.”  I say to him, his arms are around my waist, and my legs are stretched out on the couch next to us.  Sandy and Casen got their own couch since no one seems to want to be anywhere near the two of them since the Incident.  Dylan’s on the floor stretching after their run on the beach; and Jessie, Gwen, and Winn (woken up after the whole mystery condom thing) shared the third, largest couch.

“C’mere.” He mumbles into my neck as he snuggles me closer.

“Ash stop, you’re drunk.”   I say, rolling my eyes as he kisses my neck.

“And you’re beautiful.”  He murmurs playfully as he nuzzles my chin with his nose.  His floppy hair tickles my cheek and I try to pull away, but he holds me in place, turning my face towards his, I try to move out of the way, but his lips are already on mine, pulling me into a deep smooch.  My surprised sound is muffled by his mouth, and he dips me backward and I make another unpleasant (yet muffled) sound.  After a few moments of his mouth on mine, I begin to melt into his kiss.  Asher’s lips could do anything.  Cancer could be cured and world peace would spread if everyone could have Asher’s lips.  I wake up from me absolutely ridiculous thoughts as he returns me upright and our mouths part.  We stay there for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, our noses brushing.  I can feel his breath against my face, and his face is cupped in mine.

“Thank God I’m not that gross.  Dylan, guess you and I are the only single losers here.”  Gwen says, taking another sip of her beer bottle.  

“Speak for yourself.   _I_ have a girlfriend.”  They say, resting up against the coffee table in the middle of the three couches.  “And,”  They say, reaching into their pocket, “I’m just trying to work up the balls to pop the question.”  They pull out a velvety box, flipping open to reveal a shiny ring.  Dylan lets out a sigh as they close it again.  

“Ooooh”  Whoops Sandy, an infectious smile growing on her face.  

“I’m going to die alone.”  Wails Gwen, downing the rest of the bottle.  “I’ll just drink away my life.”  She says jokingly as she retrieves another bottle.  She opens it, but Winn steals it from her.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, you have a problem Gwenny.”  He says, taking a swig himself.  Jessie tips the bottle over to herself and takes some too.  Winn elbows her and gives her a ‘look’  she just wrinkles her nose and sticks out her tongue to him.  I’m the only other person besides Winn who knows why she shouldn’t be drinking alcohol.  It feels weird to keep a secret from them, but whatever.  Not my choice.

I’m still stuck on Ash’s lap, but it’s a little more comfortable, and my shoulder is resting up against his chest.  Our heads are resting on each other, and I could consider falling asleep here.  

“Why haven’t you been drinking any alcohol?"  Sandy accuses, sipping on her glass of wine.  Very fancy. I think that swig was the first I’ve seen you take all weekend.”

“It upsets my stomach.”  She says quietly, nestling into her fiancee’s side (oops, spoilers).  

“Honey, I've known you since before we were both in high school that is the worst lie you've ever told.” Gwen cries, sitting completely upright. 

“Oh tell them the truth.”  I call from Asher’s side.  Sandy raises one of  her eyebrows in suspicion.  Jessie takes a deep breath, letting it out in a saddened sigh.

“Two weeks ago,”  She says, standing up.  Sandy sits upright, fully engaged in the story already  “right after Winn got back from his two-week-long mission, I…”

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?”  Says Gwen, leaning back with her hands behind her head.  Winn’s mouth just drops and he just flounders around, stuttering.  I think he’s trying to ask her how she knew.  She lists the reasons off on her fingers.  “No alcohol, you haven’t fought with the team for a month, and I know it’s not the amount of food you’ve been eating that’s making you gain weight like crazy.  I know you girl, I've got like a Best Friend™ sense for that stuff.”

“I felt off for about a week, so I got a pregnancy test, and after it came out positive I got about five others, all positive so I looked for a doctor.”  She pulls a little picture out of her purse, which was conveniently sitting on the coffee table.  She puts the little black and white thing out, laying it down.  “And this is our first picture of the new little Grayson.”  Gwen screams a little.  Casen’s jaw drops.  

“Babe, did you know?”  Ash says to me, after noticing my lack of surprise.

“Of course, Jessie’s my sister.  We tell each other a lot of stuff.  And she wanted to keep it more hush for my parents, because mom and dad don’t know they’re engaged yet.”

“Wait  _ WHAT? _ ”  Cries Sandy, apparently overhearing that last part.  “And when were you guys going to tell us  _ that _ part?”

“Oops, spoilers.”  I say, getting glared down by my older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I did it, more soon I hope? Also I probably failed my exams, I've made peace with my life I'll just become a professional author and write twenty bestsellers? Sound like a future plan? Great.


	3. Your resident Forever Alone™

My favorite mornings are when he’s still asleep and he looks so peaceful.  I stretch, trying to move the bed as little as possible.  My bare feet touch down on the cool wooden floors, jolting some energy into my sleepy body.  

I slip a loose tank top over my head, making my way out of the room.  I duck under my sister’s lower staircase, making my way across the clear space, by the pool table. I hold onto the railing between me and the first floor, I’m still groggy and dizzy from sleep.  I make it past the weird ring of couches, and finally find the kitchen.  I somehow manage to find everything I need to make some food, and it makes itself together.  I’m putting the first pancake on the griddle when I finally hear footsteps on the stairs.  I don’t turn to look to know it’s my boyfriend.  His arms snake their way under my arms, wrapping themselves firmly around my waist.  He nestles his cute nose into my shoulder, and a song pops into my head.  I start humming the song, resting my own head against his.  He joins in and I can feel the vibrations from his chest on mine.  We start to sway together, just our two bodies as close as possible, moving to the melody of a song.  

“Wow, that’s gross.”  I hear from across the room.  It came from Sandy, who was currently tucked into her boyfriend’s side, her legs resting over his lap.  He was playing with her hair, gently running his hands through it, calmingly.  

“ _ Wow, _ ” Dylan mocked, coming down the stairs.   “look who’s talking.”

“C’mon, they’re just jealous ‘cuz they know we’re a cuter couple than them.”  I say, turning my face to meet my boyfriend’s lips.  

“Oh please.”  Protested Casen from under his girlfriend.  

“ _ SHHHH  _ Peasants.”  Comes a cry from the stairs.  “We all know who would rule this competition.  Pssh, there isn’t even a competition, not against us.”  All eyes go to Jessie, currently being carried bridal style down the stairs by her fiance.  Winn elegantly lays her down on one of the couches, leaving her with a delicate kiss as he walks to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and delivering it to his beautiful fiancee.  

“Yeah, but I bet our meeting was cuter than yours.”  Counters Asher.  We’re standing side to side and his arm is around my waist.  I just plant my hand on my hip and nod along.  

“Oh no he didn’t.”  Says Winn,  his own hands on his hips, trying to out sass us.  It won’t work.  Trust me, I’m gay.  Now I usually don’t like to feed stereotypes, but anything to beat my sister I  _ will _ do. 

“Oh please, maybe you’re the best couples  _ here _ , but I know Lilia and I would dominate this game if she were here.”  Dylan said, hands on their hips trying trying to join the sass fray. 

“Then invite her then, this is war.”  Asher says to them, putting his finger on the table as if to accentuate a point.  So now Dylan’s shouting at Asher, the two straight couples are caught in a very intense bicker, each trying to remain on the other’s side, but honestly it just sounded like chaos that didn’t want to sound ununified so they were just calling it disorder.  Meanwhile, I just want to eat my food.  Like damn, people.  Can this house not be quiet for like, a second?

“Guys!”  Calls a voice above the pandemonium.  All heads turn to the woman on the stairs.  Her disobedient hair is tied above her head, though being the rebel it was, it was already spilling out, creating a frame around her face.  She’s wrapped in a bathrobe, but still manages to remain looking like royalty.  Gwen is still perched halfway down the stairway with her hands up to silence all of us children.  She walks down the stairs normally, but everyone remains in quiet anticipation. “I have the  _ best _ idea.”  

“What… is it?”  Casen says finally, breaking off the prolonged cricket sounds.

“I have.  The Best.  Idea.”  She repeats, clapping every word to enunciate what she’s trying to say.  

  
“As your resident Forever Alone™, I will facilitate this  _ battle _ of  _ love _ .   Each couple will compete in these competitions to win the title of Cutest Couple.  Prizes will be announced… later I guess.  It’ll probably just be bragging rights though… Anyways, I think we should jump right into this.  Our participants in this contest are some of the prized couples of Gotham’s elite.  Starting off with your two favorite gays, Samuel and Asher.  Then their sister, since apparently they are only one entity, and her boyfriend William.  Joining us soon will be Dylan’s lovely girlfriend, Lillian.  And last but not least is probably the weirdest couple this weekend, we discovered Casen and …Sandy?  Whatever, tune yourself in soon to see how this plays out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is I guess. Enjoy. Have fun, you little nerds.


End file.
